some things take time
by Rpg75bro
Summary: Annabeth's death broke him. And many feared that forever. I seek refuge in the depths of the sea. But he knew he could not hide from the world and his friends forever, he had to move on. And maybe it would not be the way he thought it would be, but it was the most appropriate to help him finish healing to be the same again.


A colossal explosion ...

A scream that was heard to the end of the earth. And then the calm that decreed the end of the war, the triumph of Olympus and the beginning of an era of peace. Or at least that's what all the demigods especially wanted.

The rain began to fall on the battlefield

An unusual rain ... a heavy and abundant rain.

Apparently no one had the desire to leave that place, it had been a bitter struggle against the forces of Gaea, but now it was time to return to reality and count casualties. That was undoubtedly the worst part of the war. The happiness of the victory was preceded by faces in tears and sobs for the loss of some friend, brothers ... Leo had been the first victim counted. It was inevitable to see the face of sorrow in the people who had been close to him. Piper, Jason and the others were practically crying loudly about the loss of their friend. Frank consoled Hazel who could not contain the pain of having seen Leo sacrifice himself in that way.

Clarisse and some of Ares' children watched with stoic faces, but obviously moved as several of their brothers had fallen in combat, it was painful to see some of the disfigured ones that had been left at death, but it was necessary to begin to clean the field of the bodies of the demigods fallen.

Almost nobody noticed that the gods were close. And the scene did not allow any of them to speak to the group of surviving demigods, because they all had their eyes fixed on their children who cradled their brothers with an indescribable pain that still touched the hardness of ares and the disdain of Dionysus. Apollo was the first to take a step forward even when Zeus' gaze tried to stop him. But he was ignored by a dismayed Apollo who looked on the floor still panting Will. I do not doubt it for a second before convoking a bit of ambrosia and giving it to eat quickly.

\- "Father ..." I whisper with a little pain, the wound in his abdomen was more than enough reason to take his breath away with each word.

\- "shhh ... you've done well ... just drink this ..." Apollo tried to hold back a little anger as he looked up and saw several of his children lying on the ground and not being able to help them all at the same time. "Father, we have to do something ... we can still save some ..." implored the sun god trying to seek the support of the other gods.

\- "help your children ... but let it be soon ..." Zeus said tiredly ... Everyone quickly began to look for their children and summon amounts of nectar and ambrosia. But for some it was already too late. As for Drew who had received a dagger directly in the heart. Both Aphrodite and Piper looked with sorrow at the loss of one more sister ... A sorry Hermes did not know what to do first if comforting Travis or start lifting the inert body of Connor that had multiple wounds all over his body.

\- "there must be something you can do ..." Travis pleaded crying for a Connor who had stopped breathing for a long time.

\- "I'm sorry ..." Hermes apologized while Hestia had approached the dead young demigod to confirm what Travis already knew but did not want to finish assimilating.

\- "what good is it to be a god if you can not save anyone ..." Hermes did not take it as an offense because he could understand the immense pain that Travis was feeling for his brother. Even in the midst of that pain Katie's soft embrace could not erase the bitterness of losing his brother ... his only companion in pranks. Among the gods there was also a state of shock at the things he had seen during the battle. Cruel and painful deaths. But some of the gods also had their minds fixed on something that had not gone unnoticed during the war.

\- "Take her quickly to Olympus ..." Zeus ordered,trembling with rage and shame, when they finally found Artemis's body. Hades tried to approach, but Artemis quickly growled furiously and the sinister god did not show any kind of annoyance because she understood the seriousness of his reaction. It had to be Demeter who took the goddess of the hunt and then disappeared from the battlefield. A strong idea passed through the mind of most gods. What shall we do with it?

\- "I guess not many will want to celebrate ..." Poseidon sighed with a bit of fatigue while pouring nectar into a fresh wound. He had had to move away from the battlefield with a group of demigods to corral a group of fleeing monsters. After cornering them against the sea ... Tyson and his people were finished with them. But the wound he got was to prevent a dog from hell attacking Tyson from the back. Which not even Tyson had taken for granted.

\- "It will be better to wait for the duel to pass ... we also still have some problems to solve, it's time to bring what's left of the hunters and the amazons ..." Zeus started making his way calling Hades, Dionysus, and Hecate with them to then disappear.

\- "Percy ..." called the god of the sea trying to find his son whom he had lost sight of long before he had to chase the monsters with Tyson. I trusted that everything would be fine. But suddenly a small anguish ran through his body. I try to calm down the rain that was falling so as not to complicate the situation, and he did it with a lot of effort and that calmed him a little knowing that at least it seemed that Percy was still alive.

No one responded to Poseidon's call and no one could give any reason for Percy's whereabouts until a tremor was felt on the ground which caught everyone's attention. Behind the hill Athena was with her spear hitting the ground with strength and anger. And Percy seemed like he was not even willing to defend himself.

\- "Athena, what do you think you're doing !?" roared the sea god and automatically his trident shone in his hand.

\- "no father ..." Percy defended in a disconcerting way for Poseidon that I look with a threat in his eyes touches my son and I kill you. Athena under his spear and moved away a little and then Poseidon could understand the reason why Athena was losing her mind. Annabeth ...

\- "See what your boy has done with my daughter!" Athena's rage in pronouncing the word boy was only compared to the scorn and disgust that Artemis said when she met a despicable man who was abusing or had abused a maid.

\- "I'm sure it was not your fault ... do not try to blame my son ..." Poseidon tried to approach Percy who was crawling quickly to where Annabeth's body was. Annabeth's face was stained with blood, as well as much of her clothing. And Poseidon knew there was nothing he could do. As much as he loved Percy and as much as he supported his son's relationship with his archenemy, there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

\- "Yes it was ..." I whisper with a pain that moved all the people who gathered around the scene. Athena boiled again in rage returning to point his spear against Percy, who did not pay much attention, since his eyes and his being were focused on Annabeth, caressed his face with adoration and some tears came to the face of Annabeth. It seemed that Percy was losing himself in the madness of not being able to do anything to save the girl he had been in love with all these years. When it seemed that the end of the war and the beginning of a life with Annabeth was near, death took away that which kept him strong enough to fight, that which prevented him from abandoning himself to death.

\- "Stop Athena! I will not let you hurt him ..." angrily shouted Poseidon, alarming all the demigods. Strangely, even though she was a goddess, the crew of the extinct Argo II took up arms and sided with Percy, surrounding him to the astonishment and disgust of the goddess of wisdom.

\- "How dare you face me! I am a goddess!" I shout with disgust and anger causing some of the large group of demigods to back away, but not those of the prophecy, even Nico was now with Reyna looking at what was happening willing to act if necessary. Although Reyna hesitated a little, not for lack of loyalty to Percy but more for fear of unleashing Minerva's wrath.

\- "No ... No! ... she is right ... I was to blame ... I could not ..." Percy claimed everyone's attention, because he could not allow a new dispute to originate because of something that fell expressly on him.

\- "What are you talking about, Percy?" Thalia's voice was heard in the middle of the tumult, while she appeared with one of the hunters, it was not until her eyes saw what was happening that reality hit her. Grover came limping from a leg from the forest and was also hit harder even by what his eyes were seeing.

\- "I could not protect her ..." I declare crying bitterly and without hesitation while hugging the inert body of Annabeth. Thalia approached slowly along with Grover, who could not contain the tears, Thalia by his side put all his will not to cry. The hunters were looking quickly for their mistress but they could not find her.

\- "Percy ... we all know you did what was in your power and more to protect her ... and she knows it too" Thalia tried to comfort her cousin as best she could without breaking herself because of the great pain she was experiencing. Percy did not let go of Annabeth for a second and kept stroking her hair and cheek.

-"It was not enough!" Percy shouted with rage against himself. Poseidon approached Hestia who had seen from the distance as the agony began to consume Percy only to leave a hurt and bitter soul. With destiny, life and the gods.

\- "Son ... there is nothing I can say to calm your pain ..." Poseidon tried to talk carefully not to raise more anger in his son because he could lose control of himself in this state of emotional instability.

\- "You're right, father ... there's nothing ... there's nothing ..." Perseus' head rested on the Poseidon man who could not help but feel the bitterness of pain as he watched his son mourn his loss.

\- "Give me Perseus ..." Athena claimed Annabeth's body, but Percy hugged her more strongly, rejected the idea of letting go of her.

\- "there is not even a little compassion in you ... seeing how the boy suffers ..." Hestia surprised everyone by intervening in Percy's favor.

\- "It's time to take her ..." Poseidon whispered to Percy. Although he was aware that it would be difficult for Percy to say the last goodbye.

\- "It's time to take everyone ..." Apollo was carrying an unconscious Will, but still alive. Perhaps the only happiness of the sun god, after having to see many of his children, both Roman and Greek lying on the ground with no one to hold his hands in his last breath.

\- "I'm not ready yet ..." Percy broke again as he stood with Annabeth in his arms. Trying to keep sanity in his words.

\- "so that ..." Grover asked, fearing the answer, but trying to help Percy to get the things he had in his heart, since it would not do him well to keep so much pain.

\- "to let her go ..." the tears, even though you missed because she had spilled too many began to flow again and this time it was Thalia who could not contain herself either. Phoebe put a hand on the shoulder of Artemis's lieutenant to show her support.

\- "Take your time son ... some things take time ..." Poseidon knew that maybe he would always carry the image of Annabeth in his mind, but he prayed that time would help him to continue with his life. At least redo your plans. And live…

\- "but I do not want ... you do not understand ..." Percy tried to sound coherent, but the madness of the pain was consuming him and there was nothing that could stop the stabs of the loss of Annabeth.

\- "You'll have to ... because Annabeth would not want you to be consumed in pain and despair ..." Percy stared at his father and saw the sincerity of his words. And he almost thought he heard Annabeth's last words again.

You still have a lot to do here ... you still have a life that I lived and you must do it. Not for me ... Not for anyone ... but for you ...

 _ **so what did you guys think? just a little dabble i had fun with. make sure to review, also check the reviews for a little message from me about hiatus and future stuffs, i'm glad to be back. i appreciate all reviews!**_


End file.
